


The Day I Started To Age

by StarStriking



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Romantic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 01:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11910261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarStriking/pseuds/StarStriking
Summary: *this is a story based on the tumblr au soulmate idea where people stop aging at 18 until they meet their soulmate**13+ for death, romance, strong language, etc.*“People often refer to this man as the Heartbreaker. He hasn’t been seen in a few days, but he still is out there. If you see this man, please call your local police station. He is known to have light blonde or white hair, fair skin and brown eyes. He stands about six foot. ” The news reporter spoke of a serial killer. For decades, the law has been chasing this man. And he has been living for even longer. Only recently has he been spotted near Havana.Killing his soulmates as they came and went so he could live forever. It terrified Lance.What Lance didn't know, is he was the next victim. What will happen the day Lance starts aging?





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know, I should be updating my other works, like Exchange Student or Even If It Hurts, but I recently start my own challenge thingy for myself where I try to write as much as I can for 5 different Tumblr AUs over the course of nearly 3 months, so this will be a temporary thing.   
> We will return to your regularly scheduled programs soon. Just hang on.
> 
> AND yes, this chapter is short, very short, but as with all my other works, the chapters will get longer as I develop and establish a plot.

I wasn’t ready for ‘the talk’ from my mother when I turned 18. But no one ever is. It was the only serious talk that I had ever had with Mama. Ever. But we aren’t a very serious family, so it isn’t surprising. 

“My baby boy, tomorrow your life will change.” Mama sat me down on her bed. Her gray hairs and wrinkles showing love and age. Remembering her face as it was a few years ago was hard to do. All I could see was her now. The years and happiness decorating her face. “Tomorrow your life will freeze.”   
I knew what this meant of course. You don’t just not hear about this growing up. You don’t just stop asking questions when your mama’s best friend is the same age as your mama but looks like your older brothers. When you turn 18, you stop aging. No longer does your body decay and grow older. That isn’t to say that your body doesn’t start aging again at some point. It does… that is if you find your soulmate. If you think it sounds daunting and like a big thing to worry about at 18, that is because it is. How on Earth do you expect young adults to find their soulmates when they’ve barely started to fly on their own? 

Mama sat me down five years ago. Five years without aging a day over 18. Five years practically alone. It wasn’t the life I chose, but the life I was given. No matter how much I fought it, it would always be my life. The only thing I can do at this point is male it the best life I can. With or without a soulmate. Though I never did stop looking for my other half.


	2. Party Favor - (1)

“People often refer to this man as the Heartbreaker. He hasn’t been seen in a few days, but he still is out there. If you see this man, please call your local police station. He is known to have light blonde or white hair, fair skin and brown eyes. He stands about six foot. ” The news reporter spoke of a serial killer. For decades, the law has been chasing this man. And he has been living for even longer. Only recently has he been spotted near Havana.

“You know, it’d be helpful if they actually showed a picture of him instead of describing him so poorly.” I shake my head. Never have they shown a picture of this man. Never once. It was actually funny because that means every light blonde male with white skin was being pointed out.

Ever since I can remember, this man has been on the run. His story is truly a terrifying one. Killing his soulmate every time he meets them. Never aging. Everyone grows up learning about him when you learn about aging. This man has avoided time and any true happiness. No one is quite sure when he started to kill his soulmate’s, but he has been for a very long time. He doesn’t even have a birth record.

I can’t even begin to imagine how awful it would be to be his soulmate. Always prey because of this man. Never _truly_ safe.

“Lance! Stop watching that! Come help set up for the party!” My older sister, Maria, called for me from the kitchen. The scent of a cake caking filled my nose. I clicked the television off and rose from the couch. It had been a while since I had been back in Cuba. Around a year and a half ago for Leo’s birthday. In the past years, the entire family would gather back to Ma and Pop’s home for birthdays. But when you work three jobs and live 2000 miles away from your family, it gets hard to visit. There was no way I was missing my eldest niece’s 13th birthday though. It wasn’t every day that your niece turns into a teenager.

Ma and Pop lived about 20 minutes outside of Havana. They’ve lived here since the twins were babies. We were all born here, except for the twins. The twins don’t remember anything besides this house though.

 

“So what can I do to help?” I walked into the kitchen, where Ma stood over a pot, stirring the stew inside. Maria was leaning on the counter, looking at her phone.

“Well, Leo, Sierra, and Violet just left their home and are headed this way, so they should be here in about 20 to 25 minutes. Meaning, we should get started on the decorations in the living room. Maybe set up the presents.” Maria explained, stuffing her phone into her pocket. “That way, when they get here, it’ll all be set up. Ma said the food should be finished by 6 pm. If everyone shows up at 5 pm, like they said they would, we will be good.” Maria always found joy in planning. I didn’t understand how she came from Ma and Pop when Ma and Pop are so laid back. I did know that it is good that she was a planner though because otherwise, no one would be here at the same time and we’d eat dinner at 9 pm.

“Okay, sounds like a plan. I’ll go get the streamers and stuff.” It had been a while since I saw all my family, so it felt nice to be around and helping. Especially since all my uncles, aunts, cousins, brothers, sisters, nieces and nephews were coming today. And that is a lot of people. The last time I saw one of my siblings, it’s when Liliana came to New York for dance. It wasn’t a long trip, but I always have appreciated seeing my family. I strode towards the garage, where I believed the box of birthday decorations would be. It had always been in the corner of the garage.

And to my amazement, it was in the very same corner, untouched. Picking it up was easy, as it was mostly paper decorations in a cardboard box. We have been filling this box since I was six. Every year, it would get fuller and fuller until nothing else could be stuffed into it. Even though I wanted to focus on the party and Violet’s birthday, I couldn’t help but think of the Heartbreaker killer. Well, I don’t actually want to refer to him as the ‘Heartbreaker’, even if I do in my head, cause that was ridiculously cheesy. Like did he give himself that name and push people to use it? That isn’t the point. He was spotted only a few miles from Havana, meaning he wasn’t too far from us. I know none of us would actually be his target, but what if he kills others just for fun? And what if he doesn’t know that none of us are his soulmate? What if he just kills us because we were in the way? Truly scary.

“Got the decorations. Going to start unpacking them.” I shout to Maria, who was in the kitchen again. Slowly, I start taking out the items in the box. Each packed with memories.

“Actually! Ma forgot drinks for when everyone arrives. Could you go get them?” Maria walks over, holding some money and the keys to what I presumed was her car. “We need a lot and I don’t think everyone will be happy with just water.” Sighing, I take the keys and money.

“Fine, but you owe me.”

“Oh, Lance, at this point, you are only repaying me.” She grins as I roll my eyes and walk out.

“Be back soon!” I shout, heading to the car.


End file.
